Pattern formation is the activity by which embryonic cells form ordered spatial arrangements of differentiated tissues. The physical complexity of higher organisms arises during embryogenesis through the interplay of cell-intrinsic lineage and cell-extrinsic signaling. Inductive interactions are essential to embryonic patterning in vertebrate development from the earliest establishment of the body plan, to the patterning of the organ systems, to the generation of diverse cell types during tissue differentiation (Davidson, E., (1990) Development 108: 365-389; Gurdon, J. B., (1992) Cell 68: 185-199; Jessell, T. M. et al., (1992) Cell 68: 257-270). The effects of developmental cell interactions are varied. Typically, responding cells are diverted from one route of cell differentiation to another by inducing cells that differ from both the uninduced and induced states of the responding cells (inductions). Sometimes cells induce their neighbors to differentiate like themselves (homeogenetic induction); in other cases a cell inhibits its neighbors from differentiating like itself. Cell interactions in early development may be sequential, such that an initial induction between two cell types leads to a progressive amplification of diversity. Moreover, inductive interactions occur not only in embryos, but in adult cells as well, and can act to establish and maintain morphogenetic patterns as well as induce differentiation (J. B. Gurdon (1992) Cell 68:185-199).
Members of the Hedgehog family of signaling molecules mediate many important short- and long-range patterning processes during invertebrate and vertebrate development. In the fly, a single hedgehog gene regulates segmental and imaginal disc patterning. In contrast, in vertebrates, a hedgehog gene family is involved in the control of left-right asymmetry, polarity in the CNS, somites and limb, organogenesis, chondrogenesis and spermatogenesis.
The first hedgehog gene was identified by a genetic screen in the fruitfly Drosophila melanogaster (Nüsslein-Volhard, C. and Wieschaus, E. (1980) Nature 287, 795-801). This screen identified a number of mutations affecting embryonic and larval development. In 1992 and 1993, the molecular nature of the Drosophila hedgehog (hh) gene was reported (C. F., Lee et al. (1992) Cell 71, 33-50), and since then, several hedgehog homologues have been isolated from various vertebrate species. While only one hedgehog gene has been found in Drosophila and other invertebrates, multiple Hedgehog genes are present in vertebrates.
The vertebrate family of hedgehog genes includes at least four members, e.g., paralogs of the single drosophila hedgehog gene. Exemplary hedgehog genes and proteins are described in PCT publications WO 95/18856 and WO 96/17924. Three of these members, herein referred to as Desert hedgehog (Dhh), Sonic hedgehog (Shh) and Indian hedgehog (Ihh), apparently exist in all vertebrates, including fish, birds, and mammals. A fourth member, herein referred to as tiggy-winkle hedgehog (Twhh), appears specific to fish. Desert hedgehog (Dhh) is expressed principally in the testes, both in mouse embryonic development and in the adult rodent and human; Indian hedgehog (Ihh) is involved in bone development during embryogenesis and in bone formation in the adult; and, Shh, which as described above, is primarily involved in morphogenic and neuroinductive activities. Given the critical inductive roles of hedgehog polypeptides in the development and maintenance of vertebrate organs, the identification of hedghog interacting proteins is of paramount significance in both clinical and research contexts.
The various Hedgehog proteins consist of a signal peptide, a highly conserved N-terminal region, and a more divergent C-terminal domain. In addition to signal sequence cleavage in the secretory pathway (Lee, J. J. et al. (1992) Cell 71:33-50; Tabata, T. et al. (1992) Genes Dev. 2635-2645; Chang, D. E. et al. (1994) Development 120:3339-3353), Hedgehog precursor proteins undergo an internal autoproteolytic cleavage which depends on conserved sequences in the C-terminal portion (Lee et al. (1994) Science 266:1528-1537; Porter et al. (1995) Nature 374:363-366). This autocleavage leads to a 19 kD N-terminal peptide and a C-terminal peptide of 26-28 kD (Lee et al. (1992) supra; Chang et al. (1994) supra; Lee et al. (1994) supra; Bumcrot, D. A., et al. (1995) Mol. Cell. Biol. 15:2294-2303; Porter et al. (1995) supra; Ekker, S. C. et al. (1995) Curr. Biol. 5:944-955; Lai, C. J. et al. (1995) Development 121:2349-2360). The N-terminal peptide stays tightly associated with the surface of cells in which it was synthesized, while the C-terminal peptide is freely diffusible both in vitro and in vivo (Porter et al. (1995) Nature 374:363; Lee et al. (1994) supra; Bumcrot et al. (1995) supra; Marti, E. et al. (1995) Development 121:2537-2547; Roelink, H. et al. (1995) Cell 81:445-455). Interestingly, cell surface retention of the N-terminal peptide is dependent on autocleavage, as a truncated form of HH encoded by an RNA which terminates precisely at the normal position of internal cleavage is diffusible in vitro (Porter et al. (1995) supra) and in vivo (Porter, J. A. et al. (1996) Cell 86, 21-34). Biochemical studies have shown that the autoproteolytic cleavage of the HH precursor protein proceeds through an internal thioester intermediate which subsequently is cleaved in a nucleophilic substitution. It is likely that the nucleophile is a small lipophilic molecule which becomes covalently bound to the C-terminal end of the N-peptide (Porter et al. (1996) supra), tethering it to the cell surface. The biological implications are profound. As a result of the tethering, a high local concentration of N-terminal Hedgehog peptide is generated on the surface of the Hedgehog producing cells. It is this N-terminal peptide which is both necessary and sufficient for short- and long-range Hedgehog signaling activities in Drosophila and vertebrates (Porter et al. (1995) supra: Ekker et al. (1995) supra; Lai et al. (1995) supra; Roelink, H. et al. (1995) Cell 81:445-455; Porter et al. (1996) supra; Fietz, M. J. et al. (1995) Curr. Biol. 5:643-651; Fan, C.-M. et al. (1995) Cell 81:457-465; Marti, E., et al. (1995) Nature 375:322-325; Lopez-Martinez et al. (1995) Curr. Biol 5:791-795; Ekker, S. C. et al. (1995) Development 121:2337-2347; Forbes, A. J. et al. (1996) Development 122:1125-1135).
HH has been implicated in short- and long-range patterning processes at various sites during Drosophila development. In the establishment of segment polarity in early embryos, it has short-range effects which appear to be directly mediated, while in the patterning of the imaginal discs, it induces long range effects via the induction of secondary signals.
In vertebrates, several hedgehog genes have been cloned in the past few years. Of these genes, Shh has received most of the experimental attention, as it is expressed in different organizing centers which are the sources of signals that pattern neighboring tissues. Recent evidence indicates that Shh is involved in these interactions.
The expression of Shh starts shortly after the onset of gastrulation in the presumptive midline mesoderm, the node in the mouse (Chang et al. (1994) supra; Echelard, Y. et al. (1993) Cell 75:1417-1430), the rat (Roelink, H. et al. (1994) Cell 76:761-775) and the chick (Riddle, R. D. et al. (1993) Cell 75:1401-1416), and the shield in the zebrafish (Ekker et al. (1995) supra; Krauss, S. et al. (1993) Cell 75:1431-1444). In chick embyros, the Shh expression pattern in the node develops a left-right asymmetry, which appears to be responsible for the left-right situs of the heart (Levin, M. et al. (1995) Cell 82:803-814).
In the CNS, Shh from the notochord and the floorplate appears to induce ventral cell fates. When ectopically expressed, Shh leads to a ventralization of large regions of the mid- and hindbrain in mouse (Echelard et al. (1993) supra; Goodrich, L. V. et al. (1996) Genes Dev. 10:301-312), Xenopus (Roelink, H. et al. (1994) supra; Ruiz i Altaba, A. et al. (1995) Mol. Cell. Neurosci. 6:106-121), and zebrafish (Ekker et al. (1995) supra; Krauss et al. (1993) supra; Hammerschmidt, M., et al. (1996) Genes Dev. 10:647-658). In explants of intermediate neuroectoderm at spinal cord levels, Shh protein induces floorplate and motor neuron development with distinct concentration thresholds, floor plate at high and motor neurons at lower concentrations (Roelink et al. (1995) supra; Marti et al. (1995) supra; Tanabe, Y. et al. (1995) Curr. Biol. 5:651-658). Moreover, antibody blocking suggests that Shh produced by the notochord is required for notochord-mediated induction of motor neuron fates (Marti et al. (1995) supra). Thus, high concentration of Shh on the surface of Shh-producing midline cells appears to account for the contact-mediated induction of floorplate observed in vitro (Placzek, M. et al. (1993) Development 117:205-218), and the midline positioning of the floorplate immediately above the notochord in vivo. Lower concentrations of Shh released from the notochord and the floorplate presumably induce motor neurons at more distant ventrolateral regions in a process that has been shown to be contact-independent in vitro (Yamada, T. et al. (1993) Cell 73:673-686). In explants taken at midbrain and forebrain levels, Shh also induces the appropriate ventrolateral neuronal cell types, dopaminergic (Heynes, M. et al. (1995) Neuron 15:35-44; Wang, M. Z. et al. (1995) Nature Med. 1:1184-1188) and cholinergic (Ericson, J. et al. (1995) Cell 81:747-756) precursors, respectively, indicating that Shh is a common inducer of ventral specification over the entire length of the CNS. These observations raise a question as to how the differential response to Shh is regulated at particular anteroposterior positions.
Shh from the midline also patterns the paraxial regions of the vertebrate embryo, the somites in the trunk (Fan et al. (1995) supra) and the head mesenchyme rostral of the somites (Hammerschmidt et al. (1996) supra). In chick and mouse paraxial mesoderm explants, Shh promotes the expression of sclerotome specific markers like Pax1 and Twist, at the expense of the dermamyotomal marker Pax3. Moreover, filter barrier experiments suggest that Shh mediates the induction of the sclerotome directly rather than by activation of a secondary signaling mechanism (Fan, C.-M. and Tessier-Lavigne, M. (1994) Cell 79, 1175-1186).
Shh also induces myotomal gene expression (Hammerschmidt et al. (1996) supra; Johnson, R. L. et al. (1994) Cell 79:1165-1173; Münsterberg, A. E. et al. (1995) Genes Dev. 9:2911-2922; Weinberg, E. S. et al. (1996) Development 122:271-280), although recent experiments indicate that members of the WNT family, vertebrate homologues of Drosophila wingless, are required in concert (Münsterberg et al. (1995) supra). Puzzlingly, myotomal induction in chicks requires higher Shh concentrations than the induction of sclerotomal markers (Münsterberg et al. (1995) supra), although the sclerotome originates from somitic cells positioned much closer to the notochord. Similar results were obtained in the zebrafish, where high concentrations of Hedgehog induce myotomal and repress sclerotomal marker gene expression (Hammerschmidt et al. (1996) supra). In contrast to amniotes, however, these observations are consistent with the architecture of the fish embryo, as here, the myotome is the predominant and more axial component of the somites. Thus, modulation of Shh signaling and the acquisition of new signaling factors may have modified the somite structure during vertebrate evolution.
In the vertebrate limb buds, a subset of posterior mesenchymal cells, the “Zone of polarizing activity” (ZPA), regulates anteroposterior digit identity (reviewed in Honig, L. S. (1981) Nature 291:72-73). Ectopic expression of Shh or application of beads soaked in Shh peptide mimics the effect of anterior ZPA grafts, generating a mirror image duplication of digits (Chang et al. (1994) supra; Lopez-Martinez et al. (1995) supra; Riddle et al. (1993) supra) (FIG. 2g). Thus, digit identity appears to depend primarily on Shh concentration, although it is possible that other signals may relay this information over the substantial distances that appear to be required for AP patterning (100-150 μm). Similar to the interaction of HH and DPP in the Drosophila imaginal discs, Shh in the vertebrate limb bud activates the expression of Bmp2 (Francis, P. H. et al. (1994) Development 120:209-218), a dpp homologue. However, unlike DPP in Drosophila, Bmp2 fails to mimic the polarizing effect of Shh upon ectopic application in the chick limb bud (Francis et al. (1994) supra). In addition to anteroposterior patterning, Shh also appears to be involved in the regulation of the proximodistal outgrowth of the limbs by inducing the synthesis of the fibroblast growth factor FGF4 in the posterior apical ectodermal ridge (Laufer, E. et al. (1994) Cell 79:993-1003; Niswander, L. et al. (1994) Nature 371:609-612).
The close relationship between Hedgehog proteins and BMPs is likely to have been conserved at many, but probably not all sites of vertebrate Hedgehog expression. For example, in the chick hindgut, Shh has been shown to induce the expression of Bmp4, another vertebrate dpp homologue (Roberts, D. J. et al. (1995) Development 121:3163-3174). Furthermore, Shh and Bmp2, 4, or 6 show a striking correlation in their expression in epithelial and mesenchymal cells of the stomach, the urogential system, the lung, the tooth buds and the hair follicles (Bitgood, M. J. and McMahon, A. P. (1995) Dev. Biol. 172:126-138). Further, Ihh, one of the two other mouse Hedgehog genes, is expressed adjacent to Bmp expressing cells in the gut and developing cartilage (Bitgood and McMahon (1995) supra).
A major function of hedgehog in the Drosophila embryo is the maintenance of wg transcription at the boundary of each segmental unit (Hidalgo and Ingham, (1990) Development 110:291-302); from here, Wg protein diffuses across the segment to specify the character of the ectodermal cells that secrete the larval cuticle (Lawrence et al., (1996) Development 122:4095-4103). Like hh, mutations in three other segment polarity genes smoothened (smo), fused (fu) and cubitus interruptus (ci) eliminate wg transcription at parasegmental borders (Forbes et al., (1993) Development Suppl. 115-124; Ingham, (1993) Nature 366:560-562; Préat et al., (1993) Genetics 135:1047-1062; and van den Heuvel et al. (1996) Nature 382:547-551); by contrast, mutation of a fourth gene, patched (ptc), leads to the derepression of wg (Ingham et al., (1991) Nature 353:184-187; and Martinez Arias et al., (1988) Development 103:157-170). By making double mutant combinations between ptc and the other genes, it was established that smo, fu and ci all act downstream of ptc to activate wg transcription (Forbes et al., (1993) supra; Hooper (1994) Nature 372:461-464) whilst, on the other hand, transcription of wg becomes independent of hh in the absence of ptc (Ingham and Hidalgo (1993) Development 117:283-291). These findings suggest a simple pathway whereby hh acts to antagonize the activity of ptc which in turn antagonizes the activity of smo, fu and ci. The universality of this pathway subsequently has been established both in Drosophila, where ptc, smo, fu and ci mediate the activity of Hh in all processes studied to date (Ma et al., (1993) Cell 75:927-938); Chen et al. (1996) Cell 87:553-563; Forbes et al., (1996) Development 122:3283-3294; Sanchez-Herrero et al. (1996) Mech. Dev. 55:159-170; Strutt et al. (1997) Development 124:3233-3240), and in vertebrates, where homologues of ptc, smo and ci have been identified and implicated in processes mediated by one or other of the Hh family proteins (Concordet et al., (1996) Development 122:2835-2846; Goodrich et al., supra; Marigo et al., (1996) Dev. Biol. 180:273-283; Stone et al. (1996) Nature 384:129-134; Hynes et al. (1997) Neuron 19:15-26; and Quirk et al. (1997) Cold Spring Harbor Symp. Quant. Biol. 62:217-226).
Patched was originally identified in Drosophila as a segment polarity gene, one of a group of developmental genes that affect cell differentiation within the individual segments that occur in a homologous series along the anterior-posterior axis of the embryo. See Hooper, J. E. et al. (1989) Cell 59:751; and Nakano, Y. et al. (1989) Nature 341:508. Patterns of expression of the vertebrate homologue of patched suggest its involvement in the development of neural tube, skeleton, limbs, craniofacial structure, and skin.
Another protein involved in hedgehog signaling emerged with the discovery that smoothened also encodes a transmembrane protein that is a member of the 7 transmembrane receptor (7TM) family (Alcedo et al. (1996) Cell 86:221-232; van den Heuvel et al. supra). Human homologs of smo have been identified. See, for example, Stone et al. (1996) Nature 384:129-134, and GenBank accession U84401. In vitro binding assays have failed to detect any physical interaction between vertebrate Smo and Hh proteins (Stone et al., supra) whereas, under the same conditions, vertebrate Ptc binds the Sonic hedgehog (Shh) protein with relatively high affinity (Marigo et al. (1996) Nature 384:176-179; Stone et al., supra). Recently, it has been reported that activating smoothened mutations occur in sporadic basal cell carcinoma, Xie et al. (1998) Nature 391: 90-2, and primitive neuroectodermal tumors of the central nervous system, Reifenberger et al. (1998) Cancer Res 58: 1798-803.
The findings in the art suggest that Hh acts by binding to Ptc, thereby releasing an inhibitory effect of Ptc on Smo. Since Ptc and Smo are both transmembrane proteins, a proposed scenario is that they physically associate to form a receptor complex, though indirect mechanisms of action are also plausible. The derepression of Smo from Ptc inhibition most likely involves a conformational change in Smo. It is, however, important to remember that Ptc is not essential for Smo's activity, since Smo becomes constitutively activated in the complete absence of Ptc protein (Alcedo et al., supra; Quirk et al., supra).
It follows from the model that at least some loss-of-function mutations in ptc should act by disrupting binding to Smo. The discovery that mutations in the human ptc homolog are widespread in basal cell carcinomas (BCCs) (Hahn et al. (1996) Cell 85:841-851; Johnson et al. (1996) Science 272:1668-1671) has provided a major stimulation for the analysis of Ptc/Smo function as well as an abundant source of loss-of-function mutations. Many tumour-derived alleles of human ptc have now been sequenced, with the majority of the mutations characterized being due to premature termination of the coding region (Chidambaram et al. (1996) Cancer Res. 56:4599-4601; Wicking et al., (1997) Am. J. Hum. Genet. 60:21-26).
Disruption of Smo-Ptc binding could also be caused by mutations in smo; in contrast to ptc mutations, these should be dominantly acting (since they would lead to constitutive activity of the mutant protein). Recent studies of human BCCs have identified activating mutation(s) in Smo and appear to be responsible for the transformation of basal keratinocytes (Xie et al. (1998) Nature 391:90-92).
While not wishing to be bound by any particular theory, the emerging mechanism by which the smo-ptc pathway mediates signal transduction is as follows. In the absence of Hh induction, the activity of Smo is inhibited by Ptc probably through their physical association. Full-length Ci forms a complex with Fu, Cos-2 and suppressor-of-fused [Su(fu)], via which it associates with microtubules. This association leads to targeting of Ci to the proteasome where it is cleaved to release the transcriptional repressing form Ci75. The phosphorylation of Ci155 promotes its cleavage, either by promoting association with the Cos-2-Fu or by promoting ubiquitination (or both). When Hh binds to Ptc, the inhibitory effect on Smo is suppressed. The resulting activation of Smo leads to the dissociation of the Fu-Cos-2-Ci complex from microtubules. Cleavage of Ci155 is blocked; this or a related form of Ci then presumably enters the nucleus to activate transcription of ptc, gli and other target genes in association with CREB binding protein (CBP).